


This was it...

by Charchie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charchie/pseuds/Charchie
Summary: Dans last year of high school takes an unexpected turn when he actually enjoys being there...





	This was it...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic so I'm open to all of the constructive criticism, I'm also ready for new ideas (prompts I think there called)... I also apologise in advance for spelling mistakes or unclear paragraphs/sentences. Love ya x

This was it, the first day of the last year at high school. Dan was excited to get out, he had even gathered university applications from all around England, though he was still unsure what to do with them all. Dan knew he wanted to get a degree but what? many ideas flooded his mind but none quite perfect. Dans deep train of though was soon interrupted by his mum...  
"Dan honey get up, you don't want to be late for the first day".   
"Yeah okay" Dan grunted as he sat up on his bed.   
Dan slipped on his school uniform, and quickly fixed his hair.   
"You'll be fine dan" he reassured himself before climbing down the stairs. He was greeted by a big English breakfast, it would've taken his mum ages.  
"What's all this mum?" He asked sitting down in his place at the table.   
"It just a little something for my big boy" his mum said pinching his cheek.   
"Mum" dan laughed shooing her hand away and hungrily tucking into his eggs.   
Dan and his mum talked all trough breakfast about possible careers, all the jobs were interesting but not quite perfect.   
"Anyways mum, that was great, thanks" Dan exclaimed picking up his bag from the couch, "I'm gonna head off now, I'll see you later".  
Dans mum waved a little wave and Dan was out the door. 

He breathe in the cold fresh air, wrapping his coat tightly around his body as he nervously walked to school. Dan pulled out his phone from his pocket checking twitter quickly before returning it to its place. Only a short walk and he had arrived back at the gloomy school gates. Little kids screaming at the playground excited to see their friends, and some couple making out under a tree. Dan smiled as he look around the place, this was it. 

Dan entered the brick building, hallways flooded with kids of all ages. Apparently he looked somewhat approachable today, because a raven haired boy stopped him in his path.   
"Sorry to bother you" he boy spoke, his bluey, greenish eyes met Dans own as he spoke.   
"Oh, um... no worries... is there something you need?" Dan asked trying to be polite  
"Yeah, um I'm new can you help me find Miss Evans class" the dark haired boy said.   
"Just down the hall and to the left" Dan smiled.   
"Okay thanks" and the boy was gone.   
Dan thought nothing of it and proceeded on his journey to his locker gathering his fresh books, and heading to his first class. 

The first few classes was a bore Dan was happy to be out, he hated the first week it was full of introductions and to be quite honest, Dan gave no fucks he just wanted to learn. He made his way to his friends for lunch, the dark haired boy was sat with PJ, Louise and Charlie.   
"Hey" Dan said taking a seat  
"Oh hey Dan", PJ and Louise said in unison, Charlie rolling is eyes behind his dark frames.   
"This is Phil" Louise said introducing the Phil to Dan, Phil looked up and smiled nervously at Dan before his eyes returned to his neatly folded hands upon his lap . "We just had biology together and he's new so he's gonna sit with us" Louise spoke with a smile.   
"Okay Lou" Dan giggled.  
The table filled with laughter as the spoke about their break and discussed their common interests with Phil, whom Dan noted was slightly northern, a lot like him and hella cute.   
The bell rang obnoxious, "What classes have you guys got next?" Phil asked twiddling with his thumbs  
"I've got phycology" I said doubtful that none of my friends did.   
"Me too" Phil said excitedly. 

Dan and Phil walked to phycology together discussing crash bandicoot and Pokemon. The class was great but it was just a little bit distracting with Phil next to him, Dan watched Phil out the corner of his eye... Phil was concentrating so hard. Dan drifted off in a daydream, maybe phycology he thought to himself, maybe I could be a phycologist? Mmmm, maybe not. 

The bell rang to signal the end of the first day, scaring the shit out of dan he fell of his chair landing with a big thump on the ground.   
"Ahhahaha" Phil laughed loudly a hand reaching out to help Dan up  
"Seriously Dan its day one and you've already fallen off the chair" Mr Clarke spoke sarcastically.   
"Come on Dan up ya' get" Phil said still laughing  
Dan took Phil's hand and pulled himself up "thanks"  
"Ur welcome Dan, Dan uh... Dan fell of the chair againnnnn" Phil said trying to rhyme, he laughed at his own joke his eyes disappeared into little lines and his smiled with the tip of his you gently poking out between his teeth.   
"Phil, that was a horrible joke, just don't fucking bother" Dan said with a smirk almost mesmerised by Phil's adorableness.   
Phil shoved Dan then Dan shoved Phil. 

Six months later...  
The four-some had officially, became a five-some with Phil joining the what dan liked to call "a bunch of fucking losers" cause that's exactly what they were. It was all well and great, this was it... this was the high school experience Dan was looking forward to. Dan had also recently put in his application form in for Uni after he settled on phycology, Phil convicted him too. Only a few months left at school and he would be done but for once in his life he didn't want to be done with school. He didn't want to get out like he did before, he found friends and a subject he was passionate about and all the people who had bullied Dan in other years had dropped out to become massive drug lords or something like that. Dan just wanted to stay in his little happy bubble for a bit longer. 

Back in phycology class Phil handed him a note, I heard about a party wanna go with me and the gang on Saturday. Dan shook is head vigorously at Phil screwing up his nose, No he mouthed. Phil dropped his bottom lip hands in praying position. Dan grabbed his pen "okay fine" he scribbled. Phil read it and smiled giving the thumbs up before reverting his attention back to Mr Clarke. 

Saturday...  
"Phil where are you?" Dan texted   
"Inside" Phil replied message dropping in a few seconds after Dans  
Dan approached the big house no sign of a party going on. He knock on the door "Phil?" Dan yelled as nobody seemed to be inside the house.   
"Yes" Phil answered the door with a cheeky grin, signalling Dan with his arm to enter.   
"Where is everyone" Dan asked slightly confused, stepping in the doorway  
"I did I forget to mention, there is no party it was just meant to be you, me, PJ, Lou and Charlie, but um... they couldn't make it so it's just me and you.   
"Oh really" Dan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and punching Phil's arm. 

The boys headed to Phil's room where Phil had gathered all the snacks that could ever exist and a big stack of movies. "I brought this" Dan said holding up a bottle of wine.   
"Perfect" Phil said "so what movie then?"  
"I like horror myself" Dan said opening the bottle and taking a big swig.   
"Horror it is" Phil announced taking the bottle from Dan taking a gulp as well.   
The boys put the movie into the DVD player, Dan honestly didn't like horror that much but it was a chance to cuddle up to his cute mate and that was fucking great. Dan and Phil had finished the entire bottle of wine, and the movie had just got to the worst bit. Ahhhh they screamed, Dan jumping and Phil squeezing Dans hand reassuringly. After the movie finished both slightly tipsy and tired hopped into Phil's bed and under the covers away from the freaky night shadows. They shared secrets throughout the night... somehow it got to the point where Dan was talking about boys, Phil was openly gay so it he was okay with it.   
Dan started "I think I might like boys, I mean I like girls and I have always liked girls but recently I've liked boys too". Dan moved closer to Phil. "That's okay Dan, have you told anyone else you might be bi" Phil whispered.   
"No, just you". And with that two moved closer cuddling as Dan cried happy tears into Phil's shoulder. The two stayed with intertwined bodies all through the night. 

Dan woke to Phil perched on his elbow stroking his curls, "hey Daniel" Phil softly spoke dropping his hand from dans curly mess.   
"Hey Philly" Dan said snuggling closer to Phil closing the gap between them.   
Dan pulled away after minutes of warm morning cuddles, "hey Phil, I love you, your actually the best friend I've ever had". Dan said  
"Oh Danny you are the best friend I've ever had as well, love you too". Phil lent down and kissed Dan upon his forehead. Dan paused, Phil stopped he had just realised what he'd just did. But before Phil could apologise Dan had his cheek cupped and pressing Phil's lips against his own. The two lay on Phil's just kissing, it started soft, it ended that way to. After only a couple of seconds and before anything more could happen, Phil pulled away.   
"What was that for?" Phil asked slightly confused.   
"I'm not quite sure" Dan laughed. 

Three months later...  
This was it, the last day of the last year at high school, the end of the road for Dans high school career. Dan walked through the halls for the last time, he sat the bench for the last time with all his mates and the bell rang for the last time. And for the first time in all his life Dan felt like he has succeeded in something...

He and his Phil walked back to Dans house the others promising there be their later, hand in hand down the old cobblestone pathway. Dans mum bursting outside, handing Dan a letter, it was his university application and he had been exempted to the top school in England to study phycology. His mum cry as he read it out hugging him ever so tight, "I'm so proud of my son, she blabbered between tears"  
"I'm so proud of my boyfriend" Phil announced kissing Dans head and joining the hug with Dan and Dans mother scooping up both of them. 

Years later...  
...And that was it Dan was done he had everything he ever wanted, a great career in phycology that he enjoyed, a great husband and a the best little family he could've ever wanted, "welcome to the world Phoebe" he whispered into his baby girls ear.


End file.
